


Game Night: Relationship Ruin Edition

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Charades, Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, Game Night, celebrity (game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot believe you just said Cody Simpson was Jessica Simpson’s son!”<br/>“They have the same last name!”<br/>“They’re not even from the same country, you imbecile!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night: Relationship Ruin Edition

**Author's Note:**

> "How about for a Stitchers prompt, the group having a game night? Kirsten and Cameron on one team, Linus and Camille on the other." [cuz-im-awesome](http://cuz-im-awesome.tumblr.com)

The four of them didn’t do game night every week but when they did, they did it right. Everyone was assigned something specific; this week Cameron was in charge of food (which the foodie usually got, anyways), Kirsten was in charge of drinks, Linus made a Spotify playlist (which was called “Not It!” in memory of a vicious game of tag that had been played previously), and Camille got to pick the game of the night.

As Cameron had the best sound system, (one that didn’t completely sap the power of the entire neighborhood) his apartment was where most game nights were held. Camille and Kirsten walked in promptly at 6:30, to what sounded like a Doctor Who theme song remix.

Cameron greeted them from the kitchen, and Kirsten joined him while Camille went to set up. Cameron kissed her quickly, and then held out a cracker to her to try. She bit into it, and made an appreciative sound; Cameron, who had been poorly concealed worry, broke into a grin. He stuffed the remaining bit into his mouth and nodded.

“What is it I just ate?” Kirsten asked, holding a hand over her mouth as she finished chewing.

“Salmon and brie on a whole grain flat,” he replied, matter-of-factly, turning back to the counter laden with various fancy yet unidentifiable foods. Ignoring this, Kirsten grabbed four glasses from the top shelf of one of the cabinets and then proceeded into the living room.

Camille, who should have been setting up the game of the night, was sitting on Cameron’s coffee table (and most likely would have remained there indefinitely, if Cameron hadn’t walked in and given her such an icy glare that she stole Linus’ hoodie). She watched him carry a large and strange array of food in, eyes widening imperceptibly at each new dish.

When it finally seemed Cameron had brought in all the food, as he was standing off to the side looking triumphantly down at the food on the coffee table, she drawled, “So, are you actually going to tell us what any of this is? Or is it going to be a guessing game? Because, I believe I was in charge of picking the entertainment tonight.”

Rolling his eyes at her, he began listing the foods off, pointing at them as he went. “To start there’s salmon and brie on flatbread, Royal Ossetra caviar, and vegan loaded nachos. Main dish is bourbon pecan chicken. Cookies for dessert.” ‘Cookies’ turned out to be shaped and decorated like various game logos and characters.

“ _Boy_ , you have clearly spent way too much time on Pinterest,” Camille said, shaking her head, but still swiped a Mario cookie.

Before Cameron could respond, which would most likely spark an argument, Kirsten jumped in, “Camille, why don’t you share with the class, then?”

Jumping up from the couch, she declared, “Celebrity!” When this got no response from the rest, she groaned, “You people are all seriously lacking in social experiences, aren’t you? It’s like charades, but better.” She pulled a bag out, which was filled with little slips of paper, “First round you can describe the person in any way, without saying any of their name. And I even involved a lot of names that nerds like you will definitely know.”

“Is this a team game?” Linus asked.

“Yep. So I was thinking, Kirsten and I versus the ‘men of—”

“Battle of the sexes? Really, Camille? Could you get _any more_ cliché?” Kirsten asked, rolling her eyes at her roommate.

“Someone seriously has something against girl power. But, _fine._ Couples it is.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Camille was able to hold off on yelling at Linus until the end of the first round.

“I cannot believe you just said Cody Simpson was Jessica Simpson’s son!”

“They have the _same_ last name!”

“They’re not even from the same country, you imbecile!”

* * *

 

Kirsten and Cameron ultimately won. In the second round, in which each person was only able to say one word to describe the name on the slip of paper, Kirsten got their team ahead with, “Fourth!” which Cameron promptly responded with, “Tom Baker!” (Camille understood neither the clue nor the celebrity).

Linus turned out to be absolutely horrible at both charades and pop culture references, and Camille refused to speak to him for 2 weeks after the game.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me prompts or chat with me](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com)


End file.
